


Smile

by kvothess



Series: Mixtape [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Language, M/M, Minor Violence, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvothess/pseuds/kvothess
Summary: If Taeyong was told Johnny was a cheating bastard he wouldn’t believe it but here he was, watching the fucking cunt kiss another man in front of him. It was unbelievable.• based on the lyrics and mv of 'Smile' by Lily Allen.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Mixtape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107407
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> ha welcome to another episode of lying cheater getting what they deserve!!1! lmao
> 
> this is my second work (ever published at least) and it just came to me a week ago!! Why not turn this into a series anyway?? I like it.
> 
> as indicated, this story contains cheating, some verbal and body violence (nothing too heavy dont worry) and revenge. If you don't like this type of content dont... read it? Or do it anyway but do tell me what you think (but be nice pls lol)
> 
> the work wasn't beta-ed and i didn't review much of it so pardon any typos or mistakes, english is not my first language!
> 
> this is a fictional work, nothing depicted here it's real and those characters are just that: characters.  
> enjoy!!

If someone told Taeyong that Johnny was a cheating bastard he wouldn’t believe it and yet here he was, watching the fucking cunt kiss another man in front of him. It was unbelievable.

Taeyong turned around, pissed with himself for attempting to make a surprise - a goddamn surprise!! - to his boyfriend at the end of his shift only to find him coming out of the studio with his hands interlaced with someone else’s, giggling like a highschooler and then doing with the other guy the thing Taeyong liked the most: being pressed on a wall and kissed senseless.

“Fucking cocksucker!!” Taeyong snarled in a low voice. He was fuming when got into the subway but in the 20 minutes it took to take him to his station he managed to calm down.

When he arrived at his apartment he wasn’t calm anymore but he wasn’t angry either; he just felt empty, with no emotions whatsoever. Taeyong lied down on his bed with his legs hanging from it and stared at the ceiling for god knows how long. Truth to be told he didn’t know what to do, he never went through this type of situation - not that he knew of anyway - and didn’t know how to act or behave.

Obviously he was angry. Giving his trust and affection to someone only to be treated like that? Hell no, he was pissed off. But at the same time…. at the same time he was sad - he quite liked Johnny. But funnily enough the overall emotion he felt was relief. Maybe because he _found out_ and wasn’t going to live with a cheater anymore. Or maybe because _he_ found out, he wasn’t told by a third party that Johnny was an asshole.

Maybe because he was feeling so strangely relieved he felt his lips curving into a smile and soon enough he was laughing. Taeyong felt a little insane but the more he thought about it the more he laughed.

After a few minutes of laughing and whining because his stomach hurt from laughing too much he finally got out of bed, had dinner and showered. When he was nicely tucked back into his sheets he texted his friends. They had to talk as soon as possible.

* * *

“Taeyong please ignore Sicheng and listen to me.” Doyoung said, pointing at Taeyong with the spoon of his frozen yogurt. “You gotta fuck with him Yongie, this is about pride and not ‘being the better person’ or any bullshit like that.”

“That being said, if he finds out whatever you did he could go to the police to file a complaint against you.” Sicheng said while giving a side eye to Doyoung. “And there’s no fucking way I want to write down anything against you on a report, that’s just too much.”

“Both of you are right I guess...” Taeyong said as he got another scoop of frozen yogurt, “but the thing is: I want to do something. Not to the point where he could get me arrested or sued but just… something. To feel avenged I guess?”

  
Taeyong watched as Doyoung and Sicheng looked at each other and had a small, silent discussion with their eyes. Quickly Doyoung was looking back at him with a big smile on his face as Sicheng sighed but held his own small smile.

“Fine, we will help you.” Sicheng said first, “I already have some ideas but please pretend I didn’t say anything.” His friend closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and looking at Taeyong with determination. “Johnny works on Sunset Avenue right? Near there on Auburn Street there are two thugs we keep on check so they won’t stir too much trouble. Their names are Jeno and Lucas. Let’s just say that with the promise of making some confusion they will help you out.”

Doyoung stared at Sicheng completely baffled and then turned to Taeyong “Isn’t it great to have a cop friend?? I was going to suggest something much milder but I guess some illegal police info can work too” he snickered while Sicheng turned to slap him and Taeyong laughed too.

“Hmm that gives me some ideas... I think I already know what I’ll ask them then, thanks for the info Sicheng.” Taeyong said with grateful eyes. “But what about you, Doyoung? What do you have in that little awful mind of yours?”

“He doesn’t know you know about his cheating ass yet, right?” Doyoung asked and continued after Taeyong nodded, “well then, I was thinking you give him some laxatives to spoil any plans he might have with his lover. Make him shit his pants in front of the dear darling.”

There was a small moment where the other two were stunned in silence at his idea but it was broken as Taeyong let out a loud laugh. “God Doyoung that’s….. both genial and diabolical, I love it.” he laughed out a little more. “You guys are amazing, thank you for being amazing friends.”

“Of course Taeyong we’re here for you.” Sicheng said while extending his hand to hold Taeyong’s. “But please be careful, I don’t want you getting in trouble even though your tiny revenge is rightfully deserved.”

“I won’t get in trouble, don’t worry.” Taeyong then got his things and stood up “If I’m gonna do this I better get started. Talk to you both later!”

* * *

“You got this right? He’s on his way, I’m gonna “meet him” at the café two streets down from here. Wait around here and beat him up but not enough that he can’t move. Steal his keys, wallet and phone. You already have his address but please remember to be careful with the camera backpack, make it seem like you guys didn’t notice it. He has two cameras in there, remove the lense of the big one and break the little mirror you see inside the camera body and then put the lense back. His negatives are in a red binder inside that bag. Take them out of their slot, scratch the ones on the first pages and put everything back. He must think nothing happened and this is his small luck. You guys are free to get whatever you want from his apartment. Oh and don’t forget to clog his toilets, put some Balenciaga and Dior shirts in there, those are his favorites. Any question?” Taeyong asked while with a small in his face.

Lucas looked a little pale while Jeno was just staring at him wide eyed. The later boy recomposed himself faster and coughed a little before speaking.

“Hmm yes, we got it all…. You’re really doing all of this just because he cheated on you?” The smaller boy seemed both worried and scared.

Taeyong snickered and then said “Of course, I gave him everything and that’s how he returns it? No fucking way he’s getting out of this so easily.” His smile suddenly fell and he looked serious to the boys in front of him “And you two might as well take a lesson or two out of this. Never. Cheat. I’ll be waiting for your text after you beat him! ‘Till later boys!”

Taeyong walked peacefully to the point where he would wait for the text. If he wanted he could even watch as Lucas and Jeno beat the shit out of Johnny but he didn’t want to compromise his hiding spot.

Soon the time came and Taeyong only had to wait 5 minutes before he heard Johnny’s voice shouting a surprised “Hey!?” and then he only heard grunts and sounds of boots beating against flesh. The sounds suddenly stopped and he heard the thugs running away. His heart was beating fast in his chest as he heard Johnny grunting and then he got the text. He was free to go.

Taeyong walked back a little to get some momentum and then he turned the street to find Johnny trying to sit down.

“Johnny?! Is that you?! Oh my god Johnny what happened??” Taeyong runned to him and used his best hysterical voice. He was quite proud of how he sounded.

“Taeyong? I- ughh” He cut himself as he was trying to stand up.

“Johnny what happened??” Taeyong asked again and felt just a little bit of pity as Johnny struggled getting up.

“I was on my way to meet you and then those I don’t know, thieves? Caught me and stole my stuff.” Johnny winced when Taeyong started touching his torso.

“God I didn’t know this area was this dangerous!! The cafe is near here, let’s go there so you can get some ice and maybe eat something too.”

“What? Café?!” Johnny exclaimed, a little irritated. “You’re still thinking about the goddamn café?? I was just beaten and mugged and you’re thinking about drinking some of that shitty coffee of yours??"

Taeyong stared down angrily at Johnny. “Well John do you want to stay here on the sidewalk in pain and hurt while we figure out what to do?!”

Johnny looked at Taeyong as if he was surprised to see him angry. “...No. No you’re right. Let’s go to the café.”

Johnny put most of his weight on Taeyong on the way there and the smaller boy struggled to support his boyfriend.

After getting to the café, the taller man sat down while Taeyong ordered some food and coffee for them and a “bag with ice please my boyfriend is hurt!”.

He went back to the table and placed the bag of ice with no kindness whatsoever to Johnny’s cheek. The man winced and took the bag of ice out of his hands to place it near his ribs.

The waitress came by with their order and funnily placed the iced americano in front of Taeyong instead of the caramel macchiato. He snickered a little bit and moved the cups to the respective owners.

He was sipping on his wonderful sugary coffee while Johnny complained about his day, the audacity of the thieves these days and his bad luck. He was completely mad and annoyed and kinda on the verge of crying too if Taeyong was judging well. Taeyong moved his hand on the table to grab Johnny’s, to comfort him but the other man snatched his hand away.

“Johnny… I’m really sorry you went through all of this but… you have some blood on your lips. Why don’t you go to the bathroom to wash your face a little and maybe try to calm down? I think maybe the coffee was a bad idea with all this adrenaline pumping in your veins…” Taeyong said as calmly as he could. He wasn’t done yet.

He watched as Johnny stood up slowly and went limping to the bathroom. As soon as he was out of his view he grabbed the laxative pills he bought earlier and dumped a few in Johnny’s americano. He shook the cup a bit just to help them dissolve a little bit faster and then put it back where it was.

Taeyong’s phone suddenly rang and he opened it just to see a selfie from Lucas and Jeno doing thumbs up in Johnny’s now destroyed apartment. He then noticed him coming back from the toilet and had a lot of trouble trying to hide his smile as his boyfriend sat down slowly and with a grunt.

Johnny was frowning again but instead of saying something he grabbed his cup and drank most of the coffee at once. Taeyong was wide eyed looking as he finished his drink and sighed.

“Sorry TY, I’m just really stressed now and I realized in the bathroom that I don’t have any money to pay for this. You know… because they stole my wallet.” Johnny said resentful and tired. “I’m just gonna go back home to shower, change and try to call the bank to cancel my cards I guess…”

“It’s no problem John, I understand, I already paid for everything. Talk to you later?”

Johnny stared a little bit at him. Being called ‘John’ was definitely not usual but he faked a smile and said “Yes, I might drop by your apartment later okay?”

“Okay, please text me if you need something.”

“Taeyong.” Johnny deadpanned at him. “They stole my phone too.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Taeyong was having serious trouble now to hold his laugh.

He watched as Johnny stood up and left, limping and with a deeper frown on his face.

As soon as Johnny was out of the view Taeyong couldn’t hold it any longer and he laughed almost uncontrollably. Some customers and even some of the staff were looking at him strangely and he tried his best to control himself. He was still snickering when he stood up and left the cafe while sipping his amazing caramel macchiato.

* * *

Earlier than he expected Johnny was banging on his door. Taeyong rushed to the door only to have his boyfriend storm through him, straight to the bathroom.

He was left speechless with the door open, looking at where Johnny went and then heard his grunts and whimpers. Taeyong closed the door and felt a grin growing in his face. He got them both a cup of water and sat down on the couch and waited, waited and waited a little more as Johnny was taking his sweet time in the toilet.

When the man finally came out he was pale, sweaty and tired. He walked soundlessly to the cough and sat beside Taeyong, who was just staring at him in fake confusion. Johnny drank the water from both cups and then sloughed on the cough.

“Johnny… what’s going on?” Taeyong scooched closer, feigning concern, and interlaced their fingers.

“I… I think you were right about the coffee earlier. I was too high on adrenaline and then drank that and it didn’t sit well and… god my apartment.” Johnny closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “Someone got into my apartment and destroyed everything. They even stole some clothes and shoes. Luckily they didn’t see my camera bag and everything inside is okay… But you know what’s the worst part? The security cameras in the building are not working so I won’t be able to find whoever got into my apartment.”

The smaller boy didn’t have much sympathy for the other man so he stayed put. Johnny then suddenly stood up and ran to the bathroom again.

While he was there Taeyong sat patiently and wondered if now would be a good time to confront his boyfriend about Xiaojun - he did his research and found the name of the man Johnny was kissing two days ago - but something in his mind said it wouldn’t be a good idea. He might be caught if he suddenly talks about Johnny’s infidelity.

When Johnny came out of the toilet again Taeyong noticed that this time he had showered too. He watched as his boyfriend went into the bedroom and then appeared with new clothes. Taeyong had totally forgotten he had clothes here too.

Johnny then sat beside Taeyong on the couch. Both of them were quiet, Johnny looking at the ceiling and Taeyong looking at him. The taller man stood up once more and went back into the bedroom. He came out a few minutes later with a bag with his clothes and looked at Taeyong.

“I’m going back to work now, I told them what happened but I still need to show Donghyuck the negatives I have of his commission.”

“Okay.” Taeyong said with a straight face.

“Why are you acting so weird?” Johnny said angrily. “It’s not like it was my fault getting mugged.”

“I'm not...acting weird? What are you talking about Johnny?? That doesn’t make sense.”

“Well then why are you being such a bitch? You’re not comforting me, you look like you don’t even care!!” Johnny was almost screaming at him. “I would expect at least a little bit of concern from my boyfriend, you know??”

“I almost had a heart attack when I saw you down on the floor hurt!! I basically dragged you to the café! I tried holding your hand there and you just moved away from me!! You barged into my house without saying anything, you’re suddenly taking your clothes from here for apparent no reason and also screaming at me for no reason at all!!” Taeyong truly felt like crying now. “I don’t know what you expect from me Johnny, it’s not like you need me to avenge you!”

“No! I don’t! I was expecting just… I don’t know, something else! But obviously a cold stoned bitch like you wouldn't be able to do that.” Johnny said angrily.

“I am concerned Johnny. I am very worried but I guess you just can’t see it.” Taeyong wiped his hands angrily at his face. He wasn’t going to cry. “Go home John. When you’re a calm and reasonable person again you can try talking to me.”

“No, I think we’re done here.” Johnny stared down at him. “I don’t really want to talk to you anymore.”

He walked away from Taeyong and left, banging the apartment’s door behind him as if he was an angry teenager trying to prove a point.

Taeyong had a bitter feeling under his tongue, as if regret for not talking about Xiaojun had a taste, but he couldn’t find a way to talk about it without incriminating himself. He almost couldn’t believe Johnny acted like that, but again, he was an opportunist, lying, cheating boyfriend. Might as well once show his true colors.

Taeyong rejoiced on the fact Johnny had already taken all his clothes with him - one less reason to have him stepping in this apartment ever again.

Moved by hatred Taeyong stood up and collected all his cleaning supplies. He would purge Johnny’s presence from his life, starting with his house.

* * *

This day couldn’t get any worse, Johnny thought way too early.

His stomach was still feeling weird, his ribs hurt and he had a purple bruise growing in his left cheekbone. He called his bank to block his cards and send him new ones. He complained to his landlord about the lack of safety in the building and got himself a new door with reinforced locks as an apology. Someone was already at his house, cleaning the mess and unclogging his toilet.

He thought he would get some comfort from Taeyong but the man was acting weird today. Johnny didn’t care if he was shocked or scared, he wanted someone to worry for him, to care and focus only on him and Taeyong was just very bad at it. But whatever, he was tired of him anyway. Just another disappointment on this already disappointing day.

Johnny arrived at the studio and went straight to the darkroom. He prepared all the mixtures, the enlarger and photographic paper to make the test print. As he worked his body went through the motions out of habit. It was only when he had developed half of the final prints he noticed them. The scratches. He abruptly stopped as he saw his work basically ruined in front of his eyes.

As fast as he could he checked all that he had already printed. For whatever reason, the first negative he used for the test print was completely fine but the rest of them were full of scratches. He checked the negatives and to his dismay the scratches were on the shiny side, where it was much much harder to fix. He stared at his work incredulously, his mind going wild thinking how the hell he could get an extension of the deadline from Donghyuck so he could fix all of this on photoshop. He didn’t come up with anything.

After five minutes sitting down completely flabbergasted he decided his best approach was to finish printing the negatives. He still had to show it to Donghyuck and then he would just firmly tell that he could fix it digitally. It was the only way.

When he was done with all the prints he cleaned everything up and called his boss in.

“I’m quite happy that you managed to get the commission done so fast Johnny, I just hope it is as good as you told me a few days ago.” Donghyuck said with a smirk but eyes way too serious to be taken lightly.

“Yes, so about that. The pictures came out really good, I think it's just what you wanted.” Johnny said fidgeting with his hands.

“But there’s a but, correct?” Donghyuck said.

“...Yes. You see, I told you today my house was robbed, right? Well, I think something happened and most of my negatives have scratches in them. Shiny side scratches. It’s all fixable on photoshop, of course but…. but I think I’ll need an extension of the deadline to fix them and then reprint.”

“Well, I need to see the pictures first and then I can think of extending your deadline or not. Shall we?”

Donghyuck marched into the darkroom to see the drying prints. He was quiet while looking at them, not expressing at all what he was thinking. Johnny was on verge of having a heart attack.

“They’re… good. But not enough.” Donghyuck structinized him. “From what you said I thought this would be the work of your life but these are barely okay. I can’t approve this nor the deadline extension.”

Johnny looked at him, barely absorbing what was said.

“I don’t know what is going on with you Johnny but this combined with the fact that all of these… accidents happened to you just makes me think you need a break. Take a few days off okay? Get your shit together and when you feel like working seriously again come talk to me.”

“W-what? You’re dismissing me?? B-but I told you how much I wanted this project, you can’t take it from me like that!”

“I can’t? I just did Johnny. I’m giving it to Jaehyun and hopefully he will be good enough to fill in your place. You can go home now.”

Donghyuck walked away and left him frozen in place in the darkroom.

Johnny mindlessly organized all of his things and while putting his equipment in his backpack he heard a small crack sound. He hurried to check on his DSLR and the external side of the lense was fine. He took a calming breath, thinking he just heard wrong but as he moved the camera again he heard the noise. Of glass.

With his heart beating loudly in his ears he removed the lense from the body only to find the main mirror shattered. He stared at it thinking it was the last straw of his already awful day. Nothing could be worse than that.

He finished packing everything and as he was leaving he saw Jaehyun all full of smiles with Xiaojun, who was blushing and giggling to what the other guy was saying.

Johnny could not fucking believe it.


End file.
